1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package such as a microprocessor with a circuit substrate such as a printed circuit board (PCB), and more particularly to an electrical connector having reinforced contacts arrangement to enhance strength of the contacts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Land Grid Array (LGA) connector is widely used for establishing electrical connection between an electronic package, e.g. a Central Processing Unit (CPU), and a PCB, e.g. a motherboard. Contact of the LGA connector generally comprises a resilient arm for engaging with pad arranged on the CPU. Such LGA connector is typically illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 7,044,746 issued to Copper on May 16, 2006. With the development of society, people have a higher need for capability of the CPU. Accordingly, LGA connector for connecting the CPU and the motherboard is requested to have a better performance. Additionally, to meet the industry trend of miniaturization of electric device, the connector is also requested to comply with a trend of miniaturization and multiple contact points.
FIGS. 1-3 describe an LGA connector 8 relating to the present invention, comprising an insulative housing having a plurality of passageways 800, a plurality of contacts 82 receiving in corresponding passageways 800, respectively. Each of the contacts 82 define a pair of arms 821 extending upwardly and downwardly.
The LGA connector 8 can not meet the need of trend of miniaturization and multiple contact points freely. In order to get a contact layout of miniaturization and multiple contact points, size of the contact 82 can be scaled down. Thus, the LGA connector 8 can contain more contacts without size increased. However, when the geometry of the contact 82 scales down, it is inevitably reduce the overall strength of the arm 821. It will be vulnerable to exceed its yielding point when a load is applied thereto, causing a permanent deformation of the contact arm 821. This will possibly cause the socket functionless as the contact arm 821 can not provide a sufficient normal force.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.